The goal of this proposal is to improve the curriculum at the University of Michigan Medical School in the prevention, management and control of asthma. This will be accomplished through: 1) review and evaluation of the Current curriculum, 2) design and implementation of a set of interventions specifically designed to place the curriculum in compliance with the standards and concepts established by the National Asthma Education Program, 3) evaluation of the curriculum after program implementation with comparison to baseline, and 4) assessment of the impact of curricular change on the increase in knowledge of asthma management. The target audience will include medical students, house officers, faculty physicians, and practicing physicians. An interdepartmental house officer educational program will be aimed at trainees in Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Geriatrics, Emergency Medicine, Family Practice and Obstetrics and Gynecology. An outreach program will include practicing Emergency Medicine physicians. The effectiveness of specific pedagogic strategies in educating students and physicians in contemporary asthma management will be assessed. An Asthma Education Evaluation Tool (AEET), will be developed for baseline assessment of the curriculum, and documentation of improvement with program implementation. Knowledge of asthma management will be assessed with vignette based multiple choice and extended matching questions, testing understanding, application and evaluation rather than mere recall. An Advisory Group (comprising of representatives from Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Pathology, School of Public Health, and Postgraduate Medicine and Health Professions Education) has been formed to review and critique the development, implementation and evaluation of curricular programs. The implementation and evaluation of these programs will lead to improved educational strategies in asthma management, prevention and control.